Keep the swimming pool clean is very important, it is crucial to the swimmer's health. Therefore, the swimming pool has to be cleaned regularly to remove sewage deposited at the bottom of the swimming pool, to prevent bacteria and algae from breeding and ensure that water in the swimming pool is clean and the swimming pool is sanitary.
Usually, a method for removing sewage deposited at the bottom of the swimming pool is to suck the sewage deposited at the bottom of the swimming pool by using a sucker type device. In the prior art, an advanced method is to clean the bottom of the swimming pool by using a cleaner which is automatically moveable at the bottom of the swimming pool. The cleaner is provided with a pump in the shell thereof. The water containing sewage at the bottom of the swimming pool is sucked into the shell using the one-way valve at the bottom of the shell by filter, then the filtered clean water is discharged out of the shell, and the cleaner can move driven by pressure of discharge water. In such a way, where the cleaner passes, the sewage deposited at the bottom of the swimming pool is sucked into the cleaner and trapped in the filter, clean water is discharged into the swimming pool, which realizes the cleaning of the bottom of the swimming pool, and at the same time avoids pollution to the pool water.
In the prior art, there are many ways to realize the automatic movement of the cleaner at the bottom of the swimming pool, such as in a motor-driven way, in a way of pump discharged water pressure-driven, in a way of changing the travel direction of the cleaner by changing the rotating direction of the motor, and in a way of changing the travel direction by changing pump drainage flow direction through valve. These cleaners are complex in structure, and performance features of main parts of these cleaners have not been fully used. The zigzag movement is the existing basic way in which the cleaner moves, so it is difficult to ensure that the travel route of the cleaner covers the whole bottom of the swimming pool. The existing pool bottom cleaner basically has no turning function and has bad maneuvering performance. If complete coverage cleaning is effectively performed to the bottom of the swimming pool, it is necessary to make the cleaner have the functions of turning and maneuvering, in such a way, the cleaner travels according to the designed cleaning route to realize complete coverage cleaning.